Han Dang
'Han Dang '(156-227) was a Wu officer and veteran general who served three generations of the Sun Family. He participated in numerous battles, including the Battle of Chi Bi, the campaign against Guan Yu, and the Battle of Yi Ling, playing an important part of the Wu fleet. at Chi Bi, he rescued Huang Gai, who had fallen overboard after being struck by an arrow. Biography Han Dang was born in Liaoxi in You Province, located in the northeastern-most province of the Later Han. Han Dang became a general of warlord Sun Jian and was with him from the start of his rise to power in 184 during the Yellow Turban Rebellion. Sun Jian was impressed by his skills in archery, riding, and leadership, and Han Dang strove to have people remember his name as a great warrior. Han Dang was a trustworthy commander, and he was also a veteran of the campaigns against Dong Zhuo, Liu Biao, Liu Yao, Huang Zu, and Cao Cao. Han Dang was counted among the "Magnificent Five of Wu" along with Cheng Pu, Huang Gai, Sun Jian, and Zu Mao. In 191-2 AD Han Dang was one of the commanders of Sun Jian's army during his campaign against Liu Biao in Jing Province. During the battle, he duelled Zhang Hu, one of Liu Biao's generals, and he split his skull in twain with his heavy saber after Chen Sheng's death distracted him. Han Dang took the strong winds at the Battle of Xiangyang later in the campaign as a bad omen, especially when a flagpole snapped. At the end of the battle, Sun Jian was struck down by an arrow to the back fired by Lu Gong, and Han Dang continued his service under his eldest son, Sun Ce. Han Dang assisted Sun Ce in his conquest of the Wu Commandery, commanded by warlords Liu Yao, Wang Lang, and Yan Baihu, and although he did not play a major role, he commanded the rear guard. However, at the Battle of Jiangxia in 208 AD he played a more major role, assisting in repelling Huang Zu's fleet and his attack on Sun Quan's main camp. That same year, Han Dang saved Huang Gai from drowning at the Battle of Chibi against the vast navy of Cao Cao, and he also wounded Xu Chu with his short pike. In 214 AD he commanded a Wu section at the Battle of Jing Province, a fight against Liu Bei's general Guan Yu, with Lu Su as Grand Commander during the campaign. At the 222 AD Battle of Xiaoting, Han Dang played a major role under the command of Lu Xun. He was assigned the task of leading the fire attack unit to the center of the woods to execute its attack on the army of Liu Bei, assisting Zhu Ran's task force. Han Dang was successful in his task, turning the tide of the battle. Han Dang died in 227 at the age of 71, having served three generations of the House of Sun. Category:Wu Category:Sun Jian Category:Sun Ce Category:Sun Quan Category:Generals Category:Chinese Category:Yuan Shu Category:156 births Category:227 deaths Category:Taoists